buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kemura
Kemura is a student at Sengoku Academy and one of the Four Demons of Sengoku. His buddy is Wind Fairy Sylph. Kemura is voiced by Corby Proctor in the English Dub. Appearance Kemura has a rather unusual body shape, green hair, pointy ears, and a long tongue. Personality Kemura has a habit of using his tongue instead of his hands which often disgusts those around him. He tends to confuse thing with food, such as Takosuke and his own Buddy, when he charges and draws he literally eats the card he's going to send to the gauge. He appears to have difficulties talking normally, so his buddy tends to talk for him. However he can speak in short phrases. He also says "Kem" somewhere in every sentence or phrase he speaks, usually at the end of a sentence even if it's in the middle of a phrase. In the Japanese version, he says "Kero-Kero" instead. Kemura also tends to say "ribbit" either at the end of a sentence or phrase or he says it without saying anything else. Kemura has shown to be very kind hearted and does not enjoy hurting others, he is very loyal to those he cares about especially Genma and Slyph and is rarely seen without them around. Anime Biography Kemura first appears when students from Aibo Academy arrive at Sengoku Academy asking for Kiri Hyoryu. He tried to eat Takosuke thinking he was food. He, the other three demons and Rouga Aragami face Aibo Academy in a 5 vs 5 survival match. Rouga quickly defeats Testuya Kurodake and was ready fo face Genma, but Kemura interrupts and asks to take Rouga's place. Rouga agrees but threatens Kemura to win. Kemura fights with his Legend World Deck. Both fighters are evenly matched for the first turns until Genma brings Duel Sieger "Spartand" and pushes Kemura into a corner. Genma and Kemura remember about their encounters during Genma's training sessions, and Genma asks Kemura to start his own version of the Seifukai at Sengoku. However, Rouga's threats and Sengoku Academy's ideals pressure him into winning. He Buddy calls Sylph who finds a Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung in Kemura's Drop Zone, a card he was sure hadn't been in his deck. Sylph informs him that Raremaro asked her to add to the deck to assure his victory. She told him she thought it was Rouga's orders. Kemura is hesitant to use Balmung as it is a hate card, but succumbs to the pressure of Rouga's threats and uses it to defeat Genma. Genma is disappointed about Kemura's decision to use Balmung and leaves to do more training in order to become a stronger leader. Kemura then feels guilty about having won that way, and sheds tears as Genma flies away. Afterwards, Kazane challenges him to a fight. Kemura tried to make up his unfair victory to Genma by throwing the match. However Gao, the other Demons, and Rouga all see through his attempt. At that point, Rouga goes outside and encourages Kemura to fight his hardest. Even though he did so, he still lost. But in the end, he and Kazane became good friends. Kemura then confronts Raremaro about tampering with his deck, and then leaves to go find Genma and they become friends again. Gallery Kemura_and_Sylph.PNG|Kemura with is buddy, Wind Fairy, Sylph Kemura_with_Twilight_Count.PNG|Kemura with his buddy, INV Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count Kemura_Buddy_Skill.PNG|Kemura using his buddy skill Team_Seifukai.PNG|Team Seifukai hangontight.jpg|Sylph tries to avoid being blown away by Spartand's summon. kemura.jpg|Kemura watching Genma training kemura1.jpg|Kemura hugging Kazane dispite Blade's protests. KemuraGedo.png|Kemura being morphed into a monster by the power of Yamigedo Kemura_possessed_by_Yamigedo.PNG Buddyfight Records Category:Buddyfighter Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Legend World User Category:Anime Characters